Better Than Revenge
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: Set right after Megan confronts Todd about his relationship with Kate in 'Broken Home'.


This fic is set right after Megan and Todd's conversation in the season finale where Megan confronts him about his relationship with Kate.

….

Megan stood there in shock. She felt a surge of emotions, but couldn't put a name to any of them. Was it jealousy? Maybe. Was it anger? Maybe. There was something that Todd had said that she couldn't get out of her head, _"Don't tell me you've been a nun". _The sad truth is that she had been a nun, in the sexual sense at least. I mean sure she could have slept with someone if she wanted, but the truth was she never felt a desire too. She spent so much time getting over her divorce, putting her life back together, trying to build a relationship with Lacey, and denying her disease, that she never really had time to entertain a gentleman caller.

Something she said to Todd was also running around in her head, _"You don't see me sleeping with one of your partners"._ Todd had said that maybe she should, but Megan thought if it actually happened Todd wouldn't be so happy. Come to think of it, it might be the best way to get back at him for not telling her about Kate. It wasn't the fact that he was dating Kate that bothered her as much as the fact that Todd didn't understand why it was wrong and why she was upset. Maybe her bright idea would make him understand.

The next morning she put on her sexy red dress that had migrated to the back of her closet due to the last time she wore it was when she was with Todd. She slipped it on and saw almost immediately how tight it had gotten. She had to admit, she did put a few pounds on since the divorce. She was still toned of course, but not as much as she used to be. The extra tightness of the dress lifted her butt a little and made it look bigger. The dress hugged it and gave her exactly the affect she wanted. She then looked at her breasts. The tightness made her already big breasts seem even bigger, which she didn't mind. She pulled the front of the dress down a little so her cleavage could come out a little more. She put on her favorite pair of black pumps that made her legs look even longer than they already were. She then applied her make up. A touch of red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly. She decided to do a little bit of a smoky eye. She remembered anytime she did that for Todd it drove him crazy and she figured other lawyers were probably the same way. Once she finished getting ready and got approval from herself that she looked perfect, she took her black clutch and left her apartment.

A little while later she sat a top Todd's desk, with one of her legs on top of her other, waiting for his partner, Brian, to come in. She knew exactly when Todd took his lunch break and when he would be back. In all his years of being a lawyer, he never changed when he took lunch. He was the kind of guy that liked to know what he was

doing and when, that way he would have something to look forward too. This, in turn, was allowing her plan to work perfectly. Brian usually dropped papers and

things on Todd's desk throughout the day and she assumed lunch would be the

same. They always needed each other to review things and sign things. A few

minutes later she heard the doorknob start to turn. She looked up and saw Brian come in. He was looking at some papers as he was walking towards the desk and still hadn't looked up until he ran into her. Finally he looked up.

"Oh, Megan, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said as he picked up a few of the papers he had dropped. He then got a good look at her. Truth be told, he had always thought she was an extremely gorgeous woman, but today she looked just plain hot. He wanted to bend her over this desk and fuck her from behind, but he resisted his urge. After all, what would Todd say?

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't get any paper cuts." She looked at him and giggled a little. What was she thinking? Giggling at her own joke? How ridiculous did she sound to him?

He cleared his throat, "Are you waiting for Todd? He's out to lunch he should be back in like twenty minutes." He couldn't help but to stare at her breasts. They were bulging out of her dress practically begging for attention.

"Actually, I was waiting for you." She looked him up and down. He was very attractive. Tall with dark hair and from what she'd seen when he'd come to cookouts and stuff when her and Todd were married, he has a very nice body.

"Me? What do you need me for?" He said this with a little excitement in his voice which he hoped she hasn't sensed.

"Well you see, I've been very lonely and I would have _came_ to your office, but I didn't remember which one it was." She saw him gulp when she stressed the word came, she thought it was funny.

He took another large swallow, "And why do you need me for that?" He already knew what she wanted from him, but he couldn't get his best friend and partner out of his head. This was his ex wife after all and he didn't want to mess things up between the two of them. Not only because they worked together, but because they were good friends.

"I want _you_," She winked at him and pulled him to her by his tie. "You don't

have to be such a gentleman. I saw you staring at my breasts." She pulled him so close that their lips were almost touching and so she could wrap her legs around him when it came to that. He then surprised her by planting his lips on hers. It was gentle at first, but then got more heated as the seconds flew by. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor and before she knew it the top of her dress met the bottom of her dress around her stomach. She unbuttoned his shirt to find a nice set of abs. She rubbed them and then slipped her hand into his boxer briefs. She got more than she was expecting. His penis was the biggest she had ever felt and he wasn't even all that hard yet. She smiled with excitement as he kissed her neck and grew even harder with her stroking his member.

Pretty soon after they started kissing she was lying back on Todd's desk and Brian was pumping into her. Because of his size he stretched her a little, but not enough for it to hurt. He filled her up better than Todd ever could and she loved it. She tried to quiet her moans by kissing him.

Todd opened the door and walked in exactly like Brian had only ten minutes earlier and soon looked up and saw what his ex wife and best friend were doing.

"What the fuck?" Todd yelled at both of them. Brian got dressed as quickly as he could while Megan just smiled.

"Todd, I'm so sorry. She was in here when I came to put some papers on your desk and she seduced me." He was trying to compose himself while explaining himself to Todd.

"Get out, I'll deal with you later." He hissed at Brian. Brian grabbed his belt and darted out of Todd's office as fast as he could.

Megan fixed her dress and felt her hair to make sure everything was in its place. She picked up her clutch and went to walk out when Todd stopped her. "What?" She asked as if she had done nothing wrong.

"What? You just fucked Brian!" He yelled at her. He was livid and she loved that it made him this mad.

"What's your point Todd? It's okay for you to fuck Kate, but not okay for me to do the same to Brian?" She knew she had him.

"That's completely different. Brian is my good friend and partner. You and Kate aren't friends." He got her point now, but he was sure as hell not going to tell her that.

"That look on your face was enough to tell me that you understand why I don't like or want you dating my boss. Goodbye Todd." With that she left him stand there in his office alone thinking about recent events.


End file.
